


Oliver Queen, Mayor candidate, hurt his tongue

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [52]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver Queen Hurt, Protective Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver hurt his tongue. Felicity is worried for it’s a big cut, he has to keep speaking to a minimum but he’s a campaigning candidate to Mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen, Mayor candidate, hurt his tongue

~~(not my gif found it on Google)~~

I think they were filming 4x06 when this happen. Which inspired me.

* * *

 

She woke up alone. The bed was empty and cold, too cold. It dawn Felicity she was getting so use to have Oliver in her bed that in his absence the cold felt different. Much more cold if that was even possible.

She wrapped herself in his fluffy robe, his smell still on it, and walked down the stairs.

The aroma of fresh made coffee confirmed what she already had guessed, Oliver was busy in the kitchen.

She stop at the threshold watching him move. Almost professionally like, all gestures and actions were accurate and with purpose. She loved that about Oliver.

She walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist setting her head between his shoulder blades.

“Good morning Felicidy.”

Felicidy?

“Oliver? Whats wrong?”

“I had a shmall accidend.”

“I can hear that.” she made him turn to her “Let me see.”

The gush cut through his tongue and it was deep.

“Oliver you have to go to the Hospital. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Id was dumb.”

“It was an accident which, by rule, are dumb. I’ll get dressed.”

“I…”

“Don’t speak.” she gave him a peck on the lips “Don’t make it worse,”

She tried to keep calm as she waited outside, sitting on a chair. The cut looked serious to her but she was no doctor just an improvised nurse… occasionally.

As Oliver walked out of the medical office with the Doctor following him Felicity jump to her feet.

“How is he?”

Oliver look shocked when Felicity turn to the doctor to ask like he was a kid. “You shoul…”

Felicity pulled her hand and set it in his forearm effectively shushing him.

“It’s a bad cut and a bad place to have it.” the doctor look to Oliver “Avoid speaking as much as you can and no solid food for now. I want to see you back in one week.”

“We’ll be here, Doctor.”

Oliver smile. The way “We” came natural to Felicity’s lips still amazed him. He had been in relationships where girls used the word “We”, including him, but he never felt included, except for now, when Felicity said it. When he himself said it.

“This is serious, Oliver.”

“I’ll be offay.”

“What about your campaign?”

That was going to be tricky. He had speeches, he had meetings, he had interviews. This was a major set back. But what could he do?

“I’ll talf to Alex.”

“Oliver.” she sounded concern so Oliver look at her, or at least her profile as she was driving and focusing on the traffic ahead “Promise me you will take care of yourself.”

He would do his best to do as she asked but he knew at this time of the campaign his presence was crucial. He had to speak he had no choice.

Felicity drop him off at campaign office. She decide to go inside, talk to Alex but Oliver refused. Felicity had a company to run.

“Maybe. But I have my priorities, Oliver and as much as I feel responsible for Palmer Tech you are at the top of my list.”

“Buf…”

She was already out of the car so he just sighed and step outside and into the office behind her.

“Felicity? Is everything okay?” Thea had been the first to spot them. It was unusual to have Felicity there in the morning so she immediately jumped to the conclusion something was wrong.

“Thea, hi. Oliver had an accident this morning.”

“Oh? What happen Olie?” Thea turned to her brother waiting for his answer.

“He shouldn’t talk unless its utterly necessary, Thea.”

Thea looked at Felicity shocked and then at him annoyed, hand on hip annoyed.

“What did he do?”

“Cut is tongue. It’s deep. We just came from the Hospital.”

Thea’s hands were no longer on her hips, the reference to the Hospital was like a alarm bell ringing in her head.

“Is it that serious?”

“Ifs nofhing.”

Alex had come closer as he noticed the talk went longer than usual.

“You’re lisping. Why are you lisping?”

“My brother had an accident. He shouldn’t speak.”

“What do you mean? We are in the middle of a campaign. He has to speak.”

Oliver was totally aware of that.

“I am going fo.”

He felt Felicity grabbing his hand tight like she was steadying herself, preparing herself for something she wish she wouldn’t have to do.

“Alex, I understand you are doing your job but Oliver’s health comes first. As much as I love this city, as much as I sacrificed, as much as I suffered for this city my boyfriend’s health comes first. I ask you to consider that and then go and postpone everything you can that involves Oliver speaking over the next week period.”

“But what should I say?”

“The truth. Star City people have endure enough lies. Oliver is hurt, his tongue is healing, the doctor say it’s going to be a hard recovery but it will be successful if he doesn’t over do it talking.”

Alex took in Felicity position of authority, for that was her stance. A glimpse at Oliver was of no help as he was focused on admiring the woman he was lucky enough to be a “We” with. And that small two letter word had never meant so much to him as in that moment.


End file.
